starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Twi'lek
Twi'leks eram uma espécie Senciente nativa do planeta Ryloth. Eram uma espécie alta e magra, com múltiplos pigmentos de pele incluindo rosa-claro, azul, laranja, e verde. A característica que defini os Twi'leks são os tentáculos preênseis que crescem de seus crânios, chamados lekku. Fêmeas Twi'lek são conhecidas por sua beleza, o que levava muitas à uma vida de escravidão nas mãos dos ricos e poderosos da galáxia. Outros Twi'leks, entretanto, por vezes se encontravam em posição de poder; Bib Fortuna serviu de mordomo para Jabba Desilijic Tiure, Aayla Secura era uma Mestre da Ordem Jedi e Orn Free Taa era o Senador de Ryloth durante as Guerras Clônicas. Aparições * *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte I'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte II'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte III'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Ahsoka & Padmé'' *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Three'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Parte I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Parte II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Parte III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Parte IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Parte I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Parte II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Parte IV'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Parte IV: Catch'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Parte V: Release'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Lordes dos Sith'' * *''Tarkin'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Parte I'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Parte IV'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Han Solo: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' webcomic *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Parte III'' *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * * *''A Armadilha do Inquisidor'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * * * * * *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Parte V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' * *''Always Bet on Chopper'' * * * * * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' *''Guardians of the Whills'' *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte II'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte IV'' *''Chewbacca, Parte I'' *''Chewbacca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Parte II'' *''Doutora Aphra 1: Aphra, Parte I'' *''Doutora Aphra 6: Aphra, Parte VI'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Parte I'' *''Doutora Aphra Annual 1'' *''Doutora Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Parte I'' *''Doutora Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Parte II'' *''Doutora Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Parte III'' *''Doutora Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Doutora Aphra 17: Remastered, Parte IV'' *''Doutora Aphra 18: Remastered, Parte V'' *''Doutora Aphra 19: Remastered, Parte VI'' *''Doutora Aphra 20: The Catastrophe Con, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Han Solo, Parte I'' *''Han Solo, Parte II'' *''Han Solo, Parte III'' *''Han Solo, Parte IV'' *''Han Solo, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia'' * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' * * *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' * *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Last Shot'' *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' *''Legado de Sangue'' *''Phasma'' *"The Perfect Weapon" *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Parte III'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1'' }} Fontes * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''The Art of Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Princesa Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story The Official Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Imagens de espécies sencientes mamíferas Categoria:Espécies sencientes (T) Categoria:Twi'leks